Lake Lark
by Astra H. Lowelle
Summary: The Third Generation gang go swimming.


It was the day after exams had been finished, and most of the population of Hogwarts was outside- swimming in the lake, lazing around under trees, and just enjoying the sunshine. Rose, Lily, and Roxanne were lounging on the lake's edge with their bare feet dangling in the water. They chatted nonchalantly and watched Albus, James, and Scorpius splashing around in the lake, racing each other and the Giant Squid. There was much laughing and shouting, and every now and then one of the boys would put both hands onto someone's head and shove, forcing them down into the water. Amiable yells of "You idiot!" and "_You_ idiot!" were abundant.

"Want to come in, girls?" James called to the lakeside. Lily looked at the other two.

"Should we?"

"I don't mind," Roxanne smiled, stepping into the warm water. "I can always dry my clothes afterward, right?"

"I guess I'll come too then!" Lily followed her cousin. "Coming, Rose?"

"You really should," Albus suggested, coming over. Rose glared.

"Al, you know I never learned to swim!"

Albus backed off a pace. "No, I didn't. Now I do, though. Sorry."

Rose shook her head. "Well, now you know, and I can't come in. Happy?"

"No," came another voice. Scorpius splashed up beside Al. "I only learned two summers ago. Why don't you come out just a bit farther? At least get wet."

"I am," Rose informed him. He grinned, holding out a dripping hand.

"Come on, you know what I mean. Just a bit farther!"

Before Rose could protest, Scorpius had grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bank. She squeaked as water instantly sopped the bottom of her robes. "What are you _doing_, you git?"

Scorpius's only answer was to sweep her into his arms and carry her further in.

Rose panicked slightly, throwing both arms around him and holding on for dear life.

"Put me _down,_ Scorpius! What are you doing?"

"I've got you," Scorpius assured her, taking another step further. Rose felt her feet leave the muddy lake bottom, and she tightened her hold around Scorpius's shoulders. "And do you really want me to let go?"

"You'd better," Rose informed him through gritted teeth. "This is a really bad idea. Let's go back."

"Just trust me. I'm not letting go of you."

"Even if I dunked you?" Albus grinned, reaching out and placing a hand on his friend's wet hair. Rose yelped and batted him off.

"Albus Severus Potter, don't you _dare!"_

"Oh, don't think I won't do it."

Scorpius tightened his hold on Rose's waist and kicked off from the bottom of the lake. Involuntarily, Rose's arms constricted.

"I'm not going to drop you," Scorpius promised. He paddled in a small circle, water swirling around them. "It's nice, this, isn't it?"

Rose had to admit it sort of _was_ nice. The sun sparkled off the water, sending diamonds of light shimmering over the gently waving surface. Albus and James kept pace easily, splashing each other and grinning encouragement at Rose.

"Want to go a bit faster?" Scorpius asked her. She hesitated.

"I'll take that as yes," he grinned.

"You better know what you're doing," she threatened.

"I do. Relax. Just try to enjoy it."

Rose clung tightly to his neck as he paddled out deeper. Albus circled them leisurely, lapping little waves at Scorpius's arms. Rose splashed him. "Al, cut it out!"

Al did, if only for the warning glance Scorpius shot him.

"Nice, right?" Scorpius inquired of his passenger. When Rose nodded, he added, "So d'you think now would be a good time to stop throttling me?"

Reluctantly, Rose loosened her hold. "Are you _sure_ this is a good idea?"

"If you ask me that once more," Scorpius threatened playfully, "I'm going to take you into the deepest bit of the lake and drop you in."

"You _wouldn't!_" Rose's arms clenched again.

Lily paddled up beside them. "Of course he wouldn't. I'd tell your dad on him if he did."

Scorpius looked askance at Lily. "Do you _want _me killed?"

"You be careful with Rose, then!" the eleven-year-old shot back fiercely. Scorpius dipped his head. "As you wish, Madam."

He went further in, his and Rose's robes swirling with the current. Albus, James, Roxanne, and Lily followed. James pointed. "Is that the giant squid?"

Albus shaded his eyes. "Probably."

Lily splashed them both. "Shush, you two."

They continued in this vein for some time, Rose coming to enjoy the warm water that was coming farther and farther up her body as Scorpius swam deeper into the lake.

"How are you doing that, mate?" Albus inquired after a bit. Scorpius looked at him. "Doing what?"

Albus indicated his cargo.

"I play Quidditch for a reason, you know," Scorpius grinned at him. "Gives me strength for the important things."

"_Scorpius!"_ Rose flicked a handful of water at him.

He made a face at her. "That's not fair, I can't splash you back!"

"Let go of her, mate!" James suggested cheerily. "Drop her!"

"Splash him for me," Scorpius ordered, twisting to give Rose a clear shot at James. Rose did so enthusiastically, upon which James retaliated, and a massive water fight broke out.

"That was epic," Albus said drowsily a few hours later, once they were all seated around Hagrid's table later that evening. "We're going to have to do that again some time."

"Not until I get all the water out of my ears," James grunted. "Honestly, Scorpius, I think you and Rose were cheating."

"Oh, really?" Rose's face was the very picture of innocence. "What's to cheat, cousin dearest? Scorpius chose the targets and I splashed them!"

"And what an aim you have," sighed Al. "I must have gotten water up my nose at least six times."

"I got a faceful from you, though," Scorpius pointed out. "So I think we're square."

"You may be square," James agreed, "but I'm hungry. Hagrid, have you got anything to eat?"

"I made rock cakes," Hagrid replied cheerfully. "Left 'em in the oven a mite too long, but they should be all right, eh?"

"You know," James said quickly. "On second thought, I think I'll wait for dinner."

"No snacking between meals and all that," Rose added helpfully.

"Indeed," Scorpius said with feeling. Hagrid grinned at them.

"Thought yeh lot'd say that. Anyone fer tea?"


End file.
